


Skipping Stones

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Implied Relationship, M/M, rock throwing, titusdrautosweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: No more wars or burdens on their shoulders. They only exist for each another.





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for titusdrautosweek: **Ship Day** / AUs and Crossovers
> 
> As always, I'm a sucker when it comes to the Afterlife setting lol.

“I was certain I wouldn’t see you again after our last confrontation.”

“Huh... Well sorry to disappoint, looks like you’re dealing with me whether you like it or not.”

“I’m not complaining.” Drautos’ shoulders rumble with amusement. “Merely stating a fact.” His hand pats the available space to his right, welcoming Nyx to take a seat.

“Oh.” A rustling noise from Nyx’s outfit, he settles next to his ex-Captain with his legs crossed. Nyx knows him as General Glauca, but it’s only Titus Drautos now. A simple man in his Lucian attire, more relax than he has ever been. All those years of loss and suffering have disappeared completely from his face. “Surprised, then?”

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘surprise’, but I suppose if I wanted to see someone, I’d prefer your presence.” Drautos looks at him fondly while noticing the hint of a smile on the glaive’s lips. It’s a nice look for Nyx; an honest one he wishes to remember forever.

“You better. Gives me a good reason to punch you in the dick if it wasn’t the case,” Nyx’s reply is without heat, but Drautos understands the extent of Nyx’s capabilities if tested. Drautos doesn’t want to try, but he knows how well Nyx fought against Glauca with the ring’s power and his own strength he honed for years. He should commend Nyx for killing him, but the words seem to disappear. It wouldn’t be right bringing such topic up, not when the idea goes sour in his throat.

They have no desire to harm one another, it’s enough already.

“Why are you really here, Nyx?” Drautos asks, still wanting an answer at least. “You must have an agenda.”

The river flows between the land, running water courses through the bed of rocks like slipping through the cracks of time, bringing a tranquility to his ears. The birds sing their songs while the movements below, the lingering rustles and twig snaps add a mysterious game to the world. Drautos would’ve been that child exploring the wonders of nature but this gives him nothing. No pleasure to expand his horizons. He’s fine by the water, the lush of sharp greens is everywhere he sees, the forest is alive and abundant with life.

“You’re seriously asking me that? I’m not your enemy.” Nyx raises a brow and picks a pebble from the ground, feeling the weight of it in his hand. When satisfied of its nature, he throws it into the river. “I don’t know myself, so can’t help you there.”

“You’re not bothered by this?” Drautos asks.

Nyx gives it some thought, eyes searching for an answer as he glances around the world he’s in. He picks up a gray, medium-sized rock and throws it into the river again with a splash.

“Maybe it should but I’m tired of thinking about it. Questioning everything when there’s no point, you know? Why do it when I can have this moment right now.” Nyx gestures at the scenery around him. “I mean, when was the last time we simply sit back and enjoy what’s given to us freely? I’ll take this instead of fading into ashes.”

Drautos recalls the amber lines running along Nyx’s skin, the dirt smeared all over his face and attire while the ruins of Insomnia laid bare as the sun rises. Nyx had done enough, more than enough to protect the future. He won.

“We’re long overdue for some rest, especially you. Don’t you think?”

“Rest?” Drautos tilts his head down, questioning the possibility. “No, it’s unlikely.”

“This world is _unlikely_ for us, but it’s a better solution than—I don’t know—falling in some black hole? We’re here now, so might as well enjoy it before whatever hell is waiting for us next.”

They sit in a comfortable silence for awhile, Drautos thinks about what Nyx said. He has time now, nothing holding him down. He sees himself and Nyx, no more wars or burdens on their shoulders. They only exist for one another. The possibilities are changing with many paths for him to take, there is no ending but the mystery still lies in each one. One of them is bound to work for him.

Drautos finally understands this, he should move on no matter how big or small the steps he takes. It’s only a matter of trying while Nyx remains a patient man.

He grabs a black stone and throws it a farther distance than Nyx’s. It’s met with a splash.

“Have you skipped rocks before?” Drautos inquires, grabbing the perfect stone and standing up, he tosses it several inches in the air before catching it, his fingers kneading the surface.

Nyx looks up. “Selena and I did many times, we always see who would get the most jumps. She was pretty good at it, it was kinda crazy actually. I think her highest was ten, but I could be wrong.”

“I’m sure she learned it from the best.”

“Yeah, you know it.” Nyx softens. “So… is this you asking if I wanna give it a shot?” He sits up with a rock already in his hold.

Drautos smirks. “I want to see what you can do.”

“Oh no, no. You first, you’re the oldest.”

Drautos blinks, and Nyx ends up laughing. The laughter is radiant, born with life that brings a sudden ache in his heart. “If that’s how you want it, then let me warn you that the winner is decided already, so don’t feel terrible when you lose,” he states as a matter-of-factly, grinning. “I’ll show you what this old man can do.”

Nyx’s eyes blow wide open. “As if I’ll let that happen.” He huffs and rolls his shoulder, stretching the muscles while Drautos watches with amusement. “It’s totally on.”

“I expect your best, Ulric.”

“You’ll get more than just my best, let’s do this.”


End file.
